Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Crossfire
by Espeon804
Summary: Fanfic of the original PMD for the release of PSMD! She wakes up in the middle of the day and meets a... talking Cyndaquil. No, she must be seeing things. "You're a Pokémon too you know." He told her. She won't believe it, until she sees the face of a Cubone staring back at her in her reflection. So the question is; How and why did this happen? The answer to that could harm her
1. You seem to be the impish type!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with a -**

 **Oh for crying out loud! I am so tired of these annoying plot bunnies! DO YOU HAVE SYMPATHY?! I HAVE A NUMBER OF FANFICS TO WORK ON ALREADY!**

 **Anyway, this one is something I haven't done before… well, I've done one with the sequel (which I have never finished). I have beaten to main storyline on Red Rescue team. To celebrate the release of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, I decided to go for the originals! Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team!**

 **And… since these games aren't as great as the sequels (Me, personally, loves Explorers of Sky) I have decided to make this more… I can't… really explain it.**

 **However, this will be based off my Very first (and I still have them today since I played the game months ago) Rescue Team!**

 **You know, Exploration Teams do more… I just realized that.**

 **Anyway… let's get on with this. I have other fics to work on you know…**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT GOES TO NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, AND WHOEVER ELSE IS INVOLVED.**

 **AND NOW I AM DOING ALL CAPS LIKE PRIMAL DIALGA!**

 **GROOOO-OOOOH!**

 **-Espeon804**

 **\- Chapter 1: You seem to be… the impish type! -**

"I … I don't know if I am ready for this…" A young voice trembles as if they are afraid of what is to come. "I'm only 11. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No need to worry." A feminine voice assures the kid. "All you need to do is answer a couple questions. Answer them truthfully. It'll determine just who you will be."

"A couple questions? Why can't you just let me choose-"

"Now are you ready?"

"No."

"Then let the interview begin!"

"Darn it! I said no!"

"Do you like to play pranks?"

"Uh? Play pranks? What kind of question is that? Even you should know the answer to that one! Everyone calls me the prank expert! Not once have I been caught!"

"One day you will you pesky kid!" A grumpy voice in the distance shouts.

"Uh… yeah. Are we finish here?"

"You see a wallet on the side of the road. What do you do with it?"

"Finders keepers. That is if… nobody's looking of course. "

"You open the toilet seat and a hand comes out! What do you do?"

"How many more questions?! What kind of question is this?! Who comes up with these?! Why am I taking an interview in the first place! Can we just skip this and-"

"Answer the question."

The kid sighs. "Urrgh. Fine. Run away."

"Truthfully."

"How do you know if I am lying or not?! Look, you have brought me here in this ever-changing rainbow hue which is wired and I have to take some stupid survey just to jump in some world. I said I wanted to test myself! Not take a test! Did your buddies here me wrong or something?!" This is not what anyone would have in mind.

"Now." The voice demands firmly.

"Okay… I know this is a strange answer but I would try to pull it out. There could be someone stuck in there so-"

"You'll shake hands with it. Okay good. Now here's the next question-"

"Wait a minute! I never said anything about shaking hands with-"

"A test is coming up. How would you study for it?"

"Who even studies these days? Even 90 kids don't bother to study! I have no patience for that. I would rather be outside… you know where this is going."

"Do you like to fight?"

"I got in trouble for pouring ice cream in someone's pants. Does that count?"

"Do you hate to be the last person out of class?"

"Nah. More time for me to mess up the teacher's lesson plans."

"Do people tell you to watch what you say?"

"All the time."

"Have you ever made a pitfall trap?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"This is not part of your survey but I guess you could…"

"Can you please step up here for a moment."

"Well… sure… I see no reason why you want me to but-" The sound of the ground collapsing is heard, followed by a scream. The area shakes as the person crashes. "That… was… a yes… is it?"

"Uh-yep! Are we done here now?"

"Y-yes… we are… oh… my poor back." The voice sighs. "By the way… Are you male or female?"

"Are you blind?"

"Considering on the fact that I am in a hole unable to see you… perhaps…"

"Fine… I'm a-"

"Well… you obviously like to play pranks…. And you have no problem with fighting. I think… you do this to get attention… from those who are lonely… you seem to be… the impish type then… oooh… I think I broke… my back…"

"Hey! You didn't even let me answer-"

"Well… and impish type like you… you will be a…." Suddenly, a bright light surrounds the unidentified kid.

"Hey! You never finished telling me who-" The kid never got the chance to finish. Being pulled into a questioner was annoying enough. To do that and not get the results… what's the point then?! But there is no time to even think on why. The light engulfs and covers… something isn't right… body shrinking… feeling lighter…

… oh yeah. The test.

Curses.

"WH-WHAAAAAAH!"

Is it too late to regret this?

 **-00000-**

"Hey…."

(Where… am I?)

"Hey!"

(I hear a voice from somewhere…)

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you awake?! Say something!"

(Someone is here… I wonder… who it might be…?)

Light… the light… it's… so bright. No wait… there's something blue… that's the sky… and some clouds. The sun is not far and looking at it obviously is something not to be done. And this headache… it's no surprise to wake up with one after whatever has happened which can't be recalled as of now.

Oh… this headache…

"Oh! You're awake! For a second there I thought I had to get help…"

Standing surprisingly doesn't hurt, though it is a bit wobbly. Staying in balance is rather hard at the moment. But seeing this strange mouse standing there… wait a minute… that's a… "Is that a Cyndaquil?

"Huh?" The Cyndaquil tilts his head. "Yeah...I'm a Cyndaquil. Hey miss… are you alright? You seem to have been out for a while. Are you scared? If you are then don't worry! I'm no threat-"

"Now whoever said I was scared?! What is freaking me out is how in the world are you talking?! You're a Pokémon! Pokémon shouldn't be able to talk!"

"Well uh… you're a Pokémon too you know…" The Cyndaquil takes a couple steps back. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you took a hard knock on the head or something… but I don't see how you would have got hurt like that… considering on the fact that you have a skull and all…"

"Me? A Pokémon? And what do you mean by skull?" She is even more confused on what is happening.

This stranger is really strange. Finding her unconscious in the middle of a field is worrisome but now he is concerned with her brain. "Okay… um… by the way… who are you?" He decides to get a better picture of this one. "I've never seen you around before…"

"I'm a Human! Doesn't that ring a bell to you at all?! Don't you recognize one when you see one?!" Okay, now this Cyndaquil is starting to bother her with his claims.

"What?! You say you're a Human?!" The Pokémon gasps. "But… you look like a Pokémon! That's impossible! No Human has been sighted for decades!"

"For the last time, I am not a-" She took a heavy step just now and she feels something hit her foot. It hurt actually but not enough to make her yelp. Looking down she almost freaks out. "Is… that a bone?" Is something dead around here?

Cyndaquil is now wondering if this stranger even knows who she is. He points at her and says; "That bone is yours isn't it? If you say "no" then why do you have one on your head then? You're very strange if you ask me."

"Bone on my head?" She starts to think that the Pokémon is playing a prank on her. Maybe this is a dream… or is someone messing with her head? Talking Pokémon? Yeah, this has to be some dream. "I've got to be dreaming." She decides to pinch herself. However, as her hand reaches for her face, it touches something smooth and rough-like instead of what should be skin. "Huh?" Her eyes land on her arm and to her disbelief, they appear short and brown. "Huh?!" She looks back down but now at her feet. Instead of seeing What should be toes she sees a paw. "What?!" Now looking down behind her she sees a tail. It moves and she almost forgets how to breathe. "Wh-what is this…?!" She locates a puddle and causes for it. She sees a reflection which isn't her, but a strange creature with a skull on it's head! "aaaaAaaaAAAAH!" She flails around and falls back. "I… I…"

"You… what?" The Cyndaquil asks oddly.

"I have… turned… I'VE TURNED INTO A CUBONE!" How did this happen? Surely she was a human before. For some reason… she can't remember how this happened or why. She has no idea.

"Oh… um…" The Cyndaquil isn't sure if he wants to believe this or not. It could be some trick. Maybe this Cubone has hit her head so hard that she now believes she is a Human. Still, even if that is the case, he doesn't want to be rude. "Well… my name is Scorcher. What's yours?"

"My… m-my name?" This question feels like a math test. It scares her that she can't recall what it is. Still, her mind searches through her brain and she picks up a spark of memory. "Oh! That's right! My name is Ruby."

It takes a few seconds for Scorcher to grip on the name. "Ruby?" After seeing the Cubone nod in response he almost fails to suppress his laughter."That's a funny name!"

Despite the small rudeness she sighs. She'll ignore it. It is a bit odd for a Pokémon to have such a name anyway. "So uh… your name... is Scorcher right?

Scorcher nods. "Yeah. I don't really understand. You say that you were a Human right? How did you become a Pokémon then?"

Her mouth opens to reply but it quickly shuts. Honestly, she doesn't know. In fact… this is bugging her on why she can't recall how this happened…

"Help! Somebody! Help!"

"Wha-?" Scorcher had only time to turn around and something crashed right into him. He falls on the ground almost too hard but he quickly gets back to his feet. "Huh?! What's going on?!" He locates a butterfly Pokémon commonly known as a Butterfree. It lays on the grass slowly getting back to it's own little feet. "Are you okay miss?!"

The Butterfree starts to flutter her wings and is airborne- for a split second. She falls back down to the ground. "Oh no. My poor baby! My baby!"

Ruby is too confused about herself and what is now happening. Still, she approaches the bug Pokémon. "What's wrong?"

Butterfree looks at the Cubone with fear. "My baby Caterpie! He was just playing in the woods and suddenly a crater broke from under him. He fell right in!"

"Oh no!" Scorcher gasps. "It's growing worse!"

Butterfree continues. "I tried to go and rescue him but I was attacked by Pokémon who live there. It was as if the disasters riled them up. I can't get close to him." She lifts her right wing and it limps injured. "Now I can't fly because of the many Pidgey who suddenly turned so aggressive. I got hurt in there."

Though she doesn't remember much of what occurred with her, some information still stays. "Odd. Pidgey are gentle and timid Pokémon. They are never viscous."

"Don't worry ma'am! We'll get your son back!" Scorcher promises.

"R-really?! Oh thank Mew I found you! He should be in the depths of Tiny Woods. Please be careful! He's very timid."

"No problem!" Scorcher nods and looks at Ruby. "Come on Cubone! We have a rescue to do!"

The Cyndaquil has already took off before the former Human could say anything. "W-wait a minute! You're okay with this but I still don't know how this happened!" And she means that in both ways: How is she a Pokémon, and what is going on that had this mentioned Caterpie have some accident? She literally just woke up and already she has to do some rescue.

"Come on!"

He looks like he could do it himself. Still, he pauses and turns to her direction. He could be looking at her but it's impossible to tell with his eyes so narrow. It makes her wonder how in the world - this world - could he see?

Reluctantly, she starts to run after him but she stops midpoint. Her instincts is telling her something but she can't figure out what it is. Did she forget something maybe? Yeah, that's it. She's forgetting something and it makes her feel insecure without whatever it is. What is she missing.

"Something wrong?" The Butterfree calls from far behind.

Ruby turns around and gives her a look telling that she's fine but her gut betrays her again. Her eyes are focused on the ground and they instantly land on the bone she stepped on before.

Butterfree looks at the same spot. "Oh dear you. Leaving without it is not a good idea." She hops to it and picks it up with her stubby hands but topples over and falls. It must be heavy. "Um… you're going to need this. No Cubone would dare to forget about it. You're vulnerable without it."

She's right. Ruby feels very unsafe as of now. Humans don't even carry bones and it's creepy enough that she is wearing a skull on her head. But this bone her is needed. It must be a Cubone thing or something. Quickly, she hurries to it and picks it up. It's a firm squeeze she's giving it and surprisingly the feel of it is rather smooth. She nods at the bug type and rejoins the Pokémon who found her. "I guess I have a lot to learn huh?"

Scorcher seems even more concerned now. "Well, if you really were a Human, this is going to take time for you to adjust to this." He makes his way for the forest with Ruby close behind. "Question is: How are you going to defend yourself? Butterfree did say that the Pokémon who live here are acting violent."

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know myself anymore…" She has a feeling that she could have amnesia. That is not good.

"Well… you have to learn somehow. There will be a day that you will have no choice to to fight."

That is not what she likes to hear. Among this woods some Pokémon are willing to ambush. She has enough worries already. This is not something she is looking forward to.

Something soft but sticky hits her face and body and she flails around in panic. "AAAAH! WHAAAAAH! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! WHAAAAAAH!"

"Ruby?! Ruby! Where are you?!" He knew that she was behind him. He should had checked on her occasionally because now this Pokémon he just met is in danger. He looks around in panic. She's nowhere in sight. "Ruby! Where are you!"

"AAAAHHH!"

He hears the scream and his face goes pale seeing a white blob monster stumbling towards him. "AAH! MONSTER!"

"MONSTER!" The white blob repeats and it spins towards him. His face is hit with a bone and he falls on his back.

Wait… a bone?!

"Wait a minute!" Scorcher realizes what is going on. He runs at the white blob monster. "Ruby! Calm down! You're not being attacked!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"It's okay! You're wrapped up! It's no monster! Just silk!"

"Silk?" The white blob stops moving. It shakes occasionally as if something's trying to burst out. "I'm stuck!"

"Hold on!" Scorcher turns his back on the silk blob. "I'm getting you out!" He takes in a deep breathe and fire bursts from his back. However, instead of the silk burning off like it should had it turns into a burning torch. "Oh no!"

"What?" Her voice is muffled in the silk. "Why do I smell smoke…? It's getting warm… hot… hot! HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT… I'M ON FIRE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I'M SORRY!" He looks around for a source that could save his friend and locates a stream. "Ah!" He runs back a couple feet and causes forward. He takes the silk torch and watches it fly against a rock and rolling into a stream. He flinches. "Oops… I think I overdid that Tackle."

The silk breaks down revealing a very irritated and chard Cubone with water dripping from her skull. "Thanks…" She spits out a leaf. "A lot."

"Sorry…" Scorcher nervously chuckles.

 **-0000-**

Several minutes after the small incident the pair is walking deeper in the woods. The ground feels a bit unstable under Ruby's feet. If they are not careful a natural pitfall could form. It's awfully quiet, and it's making her feel uneasy. She decides to break the silence with a question; "So you speaciallize with fire huh?"

"Yeah." The Cyndaquil nods once. "How did you figure that out?"

"Well… your name is pretty much a giveaway… Really, it is. You nearly scorched me to death." Ruby replies.

Scorcher's face turns a hint of pink from his embarrassment. "Oh yeah." He frowns a bit. "Well… it can't be helped. I don't have much experience when it comes to fighting. I'm still trying to do better."

"BASHABASHABASHA!"

"Uh-what what that?!" Scorcher yelps.

Ruby spots a figure divine towards them. "Incoming!"

Scorcher takes the warning and ducks. A angry Pidgey flies over his head and is hack in the skies. "What the-?! Since when does a Pidgey attack first?!"

"I think this was what that Butterfree was talking about!" Ruby shouts with panic. "This is a good time to do that fire thing!"

"But I don't know any fire attacks?!"

"What?!" Ruby ducks her head and dodges another attack. "What do you mean?! You used fire in attempt to free me remember!"

"I'm ! Fire naturally comes out my back! As of now that is the only thing I can _do_ with fire!" Scorcher ducks again and this time he spins to face the Tiny Bird Pokémon. He takes a step forward is gives it a scary stare.

For a second the Pidgey cowards and it jumps up and tackles him.

"Scorcher!" She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what she _can_ do. Scorcher is constantly trying to bat it away and he is in pain. She grips on her bone. What can she do? Fearful, she takes a step back and something and s under her feet. She looks down and spots a group of pretty big rocks.

"Hey! Get off of me! What did I ever do to you- ow!" Scorcher finds himself being pecked by the bird. "Pidgey shouldn't know Peck!" He manages to throw it off and out of nowhere another Pidgey tackles him back down. Now he's struggling with two Pidgey. "OWW!"

Suddenly a rock smacks he bird on the face and it falls off of the Fire Mouse Pokémon slumped and unconscious. "Huh?" He is a bit confused. "Was that… a Gravelrock?" He looks at Ruby and sees her smiling almost Cheerfully.

"That is how to kill two birds with one stone!" Ruby throws a rock in the air and can catches it. "Hah!"

"Thanks Ruby." Scocher rubs his bruises as he walks up to her. "Looks like you can really aim huh? I've never seen a Pokémon take out two with a single Gravelrock.

"Beginner's luck?" Ruby asks timidly. "That could be it… I'm… still not use to this Pokémon thing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Scorcher says a bit offended.

"Hey! I'm not trying to be mean! Don't take my words the wrong way!" Ruby sighs and takes the led. She makes a turn and her feet gets glued together with silk. "What the- oh… not again…"

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The source of the voice is a pink bug wormish Pokémon known as a Wurmple. It hops around as if it is happy to have caught a enemy. "Intruder alert!"

"Hey! Free me from this will you?!" Ruby fights to get out and more silk warps around her, now trapping her body. "Oh, come on! I already was turned into a torch before because of this silk!"

Scorcher runs to the scene and sees the situation. "Hey!" He tackles the Wurmple and it stumbles a bit and tackles him back. Scorcher knocks out the bug type and runs to assist Ruby.

"No fire this time!" Ruby says this quickly. She doesn't want that to happen again.

"Okay… uh… give me your bone!" Scorcher plans out immediately.

"What?! No way! I can't even give it to you if I wanted to! I'm stuck - again!"

Loud screeching can be heard not too far. A swarm of angry Wurmple is running at them both.

"OH NO!" The pair glance at each other as if they made a silent conversation before looking back at the swarm.

"They really hate us huh?" Scorcher takes several steps back.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Ruby begs him.

He is stuck. This swarm is coming closer and closer. His throat feels tight from his building panic. At it's peak they are feet away.

Next, he belches and a huge cloud or smoke flies from his breathe and blinds the swarm who end up attacking each other. Wurple are dangerous when very angry it seems. "Excuse me." Some gas he had there.

"Was that Smoke Screen?" Ruby guesses that it has to be. But never has she thought that anyone would burp and cause smoke to come out. Disgusting.

"Maybe it was." Scorcher smiles. "Looks like I gained some experience to use that huh? They call it a level up!"

"I understand that you are happy about your accomplishments but can you focus in getting me out of here?"

Scorcher turns around seeing Ruby still trapped in the silk. "Oh, right!"

 **-0000-**

They have been walking for some time now. It shouldn't be very hard to locate a crater but apparently it might just be. His far does this woods stretch is the one question that keeps crossing the Cubone's mind.

But finally, they get a break. They hear the one thing that one would recognize as crying.

"You hear that?" Ruby asks the Cyndaquil.

"Yeah! I think that could be Caterpie!" Scorcher runs ahead quickly but he is forced to stop when part of the ground crumbles in front of him. "Whaah!" He steps back quickly and before him is a faint crater on the ground. "I almost… fell in there…"

"Scorcher!" Ruby finally catches up. "Don't be so reckless! The ground is very unstable here! You would had been the next victim!" Cautious, she steps forward and looks down at the hole. "Caterpie! Caterpie! Are you in there?! Hellooooo?!"

The sound of tiny sniffles is now noticeable. "Wh-who is that?!"

"Don't worry, we are here to rescue you! Your mother is really worried so we'll bring you to her! Hang in there okay?" Scorcher calls down.

"O-okay…" More sniffles are heard but this time they are more calming.

Ruby frowns. They said they will rescue him but just how will it be performed? The home is too deep for them to just reach in here and grab him. At f they climb down they won't be able to get up. Her frown deepens until a string of silk is spotted in her view. It must have stuck there after Scorcher freed her earlier. "Hey… his strong is Wurmple silk?"

"Huh?" Scorcher sees what she is doing. Watching her ties the silk on her bone makes him smile. "Awesome idea! But it may not be enough to pull him up. It could snap. It's not strong like silk from a Spinarak." He looks down at the crater again. "Hey Caterpie! We can save you but we may need your help! Do you know how to use String Shot?"

"Y-yes…" replies the tiny voice.

"Good! So can you see that bone this Cubone is holding? If you do, aim for that, then we can pull you out!"

For a second it is believed that the Caterpie is down too low to see it. Thankfully, a good string of silk spews from the crater and wraps around the bone.

"Got it!" Ruby says. "Alright! Hang on tight! I'm pulling you out!" She begins to pull and step back at the same time. Finally, a green caterpillar Pokémon surfaces. "He's free!"

Caterpie stares at the duo for a couple seconds and suddenly he latches on Ruby with what could be a hug. "Th-thank you so much! You and your friend are so cool!"

"Let's bring you to your mom little guy." Scorcher smiles.

"Oh! My baby boy!" Butterfree immediately scoops her son from the ground into an embrace the second she saw him. "I was so worried about you! Didn't I warn you about going in the woods like that?"

"I'm sorry mommy. It won't happen again." Caterpie apologizes.

Butterfree gently places her son back down and nods at the pair. "Th-thank you so much! If you never had down up I wouldn't know what to do! Thank you to very much!"

Caterpie stares at Ruby cutely. "C-cool…"

Slightly embarrassed, Ruby and Scorcher laugh a bit. Ruby however is a bit uncomfortable with the attention the Caterpie is giving her. (He's just,,, staring at me. I think his eyes are sparkling. It's kinda cute… so I guess he's a bit attached to me…)

"No problem! Your son is safe! That is what matters!" Scorcher replies.

Butterfree glances at her hands which contains some berries. "Honestly I wish I could reward you better but I have no money. This is all I have to offer." She hops to the Cyndaquil and hands him the berries. "We should he getting home. I need to rest."

"You can go alone?" Scorcher asks with worry.

"It's alright. My wings will heal in no time. Until then, see you." And with that, she and her son hops away.

Scorcher looks as if he is overwhelmed with joy. "I can't beloved we did it! We saved a Pokémon!" He gives Ruby a grateful look. "I say you are very talented with this! If you weren't there to come up with the silk role we would have been stuck!"

He could be right. The idea just popped in her head so they might have been lucky back there.

His smile quickly fades. "Oh, right. I don't think you even know where you are huh?" Seeing Ruby shaking her head answers his question. "Well, follow me. I have the perfect place for you."

Ruby begins to follow since there really is no where else to go. Could it be that this Cyndaquil is offering her a place to stay? Are Pokémon really that nice? Could be… but considering on what happened back at Tiny Woods with the Pidgey and Wurmple, she may have to think twice.

But… her mind is still wondering on his did she become this Cubone in the first place?

"We're here!"

How long have they been walking? She had lost track because certainly they are not at that field she woke up in, or that horrible Tiny Woods with the crazy Pidgey. Instead, she finds herself standing in front of what looks like a house made of rock and stone… and a flag sits beside it… there's even a mailbox. Since when did Pokémon use mail? But she can worry about that later, because she finds herself overjoyed for some reason. Why is that?

(I… don't know why but… I feel… so happy. It feels as if I am at home somehow… like.. the urging feeling to wag a tail… maybe I feel this way...because I am a Cubone!) She walks closer to it and her smile widens.

"I figured that you would like it. No one lives here so I had it for a while. I found myself building a house of rocks. Funny to hear from a Fire-Type huh? Well, I exaggerated a bit. I didn't build it. I found this a while ago but I saw no purpose of living here. But seeing you, it suites you best."

"Wow…" Ruby walks a bit closer to it, passing the rock wall-like fence.

"You know… seeing you back there is inspiring. You're a natural when it comes to rescuing it seems. So… do you want to form a Rescue Team?" Scorcher asks.

"A what?" The question interrupts her happy time.

"Rescue Team. You see, recently, a lot if natural disasters have been occurring causing many Pokémon to be out in danger. They get lost, separated from their friends and family and even trapped, just as Caterpie was. So Pokémon started to form Rescue Teams to help those in need. I'm asking you this because you were awesome back there. What do you say? There could be others out there in need if our help! Pokémon will get to know us… and maybe someone could know you by name and we could learn how this happened to you!"

He has his pint. Pokémon need help here it seems, just like she does. Perhaps one day as a Rescue Team, she would come across someone she could had known when she was a Human. It's an offer she can't turn down. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Oh, this is awesome! I knew you would agree Ruby!" Scorcher shouts with excitement. "But we need a team name. If we do good then our name would be known across the he world!"

"Team name huh?" What name would suit two Pokémon like them? Scorcher seems to have trouble with his fire abilities but he is a fire Pokémon after all. As for her she knows that she can't go alone. Teaming up with Scorcher they can both do better. She has a lot to learn, especially with these bones…

Fire and bones…

Fire and crossbones…

"Crossfire." She says her answer.

Scorcher thinks. "Rescue Team Crossfire… wow! It's a really good name and it really describes what happened today! We would cross danger to rescue anyone! Perfect!"

"So… what now?" Once again, she doesn't know what is to do.

"You are going to need your rest to go inside your new home. I'll see you tomorrow…" He yawns. "Whew. I need some rest too. That rescue really had worn me out…" He begins to walk away to go to his own resting place. "Rest up good okay…?" He yawns again and almost falls due to his drowsiness which wakes him up. "You didn't see that." He walks away faster leaving Ruby laughing at his clumsiness.

Ruby heads inside and is fascinated to see the inside so well built. She locates the bed and lays against it, finding it strangely comfortable for it to be made of straw. She watches the torches burn dimly and her drowsiness begins to overcome her. "Just maybe… I'll get to the bottom of this…"

Certainly, this is just the beginning of what this world has to offer.

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Goodness! I swear, if these plot bunnies don't give me a break, I will cook them into stew.**

 **Okay, I will never do that. That's just wrong.**

 **It's short, I know. I usually write longer chapters in my other fanfics ranging from 2014- now, 2016, but the first chapters are always short with me. But hey, this could be long to some of you so expect it to be longer in the future.**

 **By the way, in my HeartGold, I hatched a shiny Murkrow! Sorry, but that shiny was unexpected!**

 **But what do you think? Be sure to review and even tell me what was your first PMD game and team!**

 **Also, if you are a Dragon Ball fan, check out my fanfiction: "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" what would happen if Goku joined Raditz? Interested? Then go read it! It's kinda bumpy until CH. 14. CH. 13 is rather silly.. I might fix that. The sequel is much better, but read this suggestion first! Oh, by the way, it's rated "T" for the language and violence so if you're not around 15… uh… you might want to reconsider checking that out. I'm 17 so I'm fine.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **I will feature reviews if you do! :)**

 **To be continued to CH. 2!**


	2. Not much of a good reputation

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! The first chapter is very much like the games but these characters will have a few differences. Team Crossfire will really cross fire.**

 **Anyway, how about we get started? I don't have much to say.**

 **REQUEST FOR OCS ARE ALLOWED!** **That's right. For the first time ever, this author, Espeon804, will be accepting OCs. HOWEVER it is for a rival rescue team. Yes, Team Meanies will still play a role here but we need another team who rivals Team Crossfire.**

 **If you wish to have your team in this story you must give me the following details:**

 _ **1\. Names. Not just the Pokémon itself. I need them to have nicknames. (Ex: Sparks the Pikachu)**_

 _ **2\. Only up to three members please.**_

 _ **3\. Are they a nice team? Greedy? Selfish?**_

 _ **4\. Origins!**_

 _ **5\. Genders.**_

 _ **6\. Creative team name with up to 10 letters. (That's how the game works anyway.)**_

 _ **7\. They must be basic Pokémon. If you play the card games, you should know what I mean. If not, basic Pokémon are Pokémon non-evolved, such as a Charmander or Treecko.**_

 _ **8\. Okay, ONE Pokémon can be a stage 1 Pokémon (such as Charmelon or Grovyle) but only the leader!**_

 _ **9\. Move set please!**_

 _ **10\. Don't overpower them. As of now Team Crossfire is around lv 6. They can be up to 4 levels higher! Lv 10 is the max right now! (If leader is stage 2 then I might introduce them later than planed.)**_

 _ **11\. Do they have a liking to this team? For example, does a Pokémon like Scorcher or not?**_

 _ **12\. Give me a small dialogue with each character so that I will know how to write them in this story.**_

 _ **13\. Make it interesting! I will only pick one so you better catch my attention with the information! Uniqueness is a must!**_

 _ **14\. If you feel uncomfortable, you may PM me.**_

 **So who will be the nominees? Next chapter I will display the Teams that had popped up. I'll try to keep track.**

 **Oh yeah, he rating here might change to "T" if I wish to make the fanfic more interesting. So you might have to think more about your OCs just in case!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN Pokémon! Credit goes to GameFreak, Nintendo, Creatures inc and some other guys.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2: Not much of a good reputation -**

Torches. Burning torches. She's watching them again for the third time tonight. Even if she manages to fall asleep so easily, she wakes up an hour later. This is the third time and she has given up. Laying on the straw bed her mind won't settle. Is this a dream? Why is she a Pokémon? Those questions have been bothering her since she woke up in that field.

She doesn't even know _who_ she is. All she knows is her name and that she was a Human before this.

That is all she remembers.

Sitting up irritably, she rubs her head - more like a skull - since it is starting to feel stiff of discomfort. She rubs the skull more firm until her hands grip on the eye socket part of the skull. Now she wonders if the skull is removable.

At first she is doubtful, but slowly she moves her hand upward and… Her eyes almost widen. It's actually coming off. But why wear a skull over her face out of all things?

… no…

No….

Nope, nope, nope, nope!

She shuts the skull back. She's afraid if taking it off. What if someone sees her without the skull? That's a bad thing right? Are Cubone even allowed to remove it?

She looks out the doorless exit. It's the middle of the night maybe. No one should be awake… except maybe a few bat Pokémon if they are lurking around here…

But they have no eyes…

Taking a deep breathe she places both hands on the skull and slips it right out of her head. She can't believe she just took it off but she doesn't feel bad about it. She lowers it to eye level and she just stares at it. Is that all that others see?

This skull is what they see as her face. For some reason wearing it makes her feel safer… but why? By just looking at it, she feels so sad.

Why is she so sad all the sudden? Does it have to do with something involving her past? Now all the sudden, by just trying to think about it… she feels so lonely. It is as if… she realizes that no one will understand or believe her. She was a Human… but what kind if person was she?

She has to have a family out their worried sick about her. By just seeing how happy Caterpie was with his mother, it made her so happy that he found his family. Maybe…

Maybe she will be stuck like this for the rest if her life…

She frowns. She can't doubt herself so easily. But having amnesia is so hard on her. She can't remember anything. She met Scorcher but even he doesn't fully believe her yet.

Who is she?

The feeling of confusion and lonesome only grows worse. Maybe she never had a family. Maybe she is just a crazy Pokémon who thinks she was Human when really she never was. Maybe she was abandoned and forgot everything because she didn't want to remember.

She flinches feeling small but sharp pain scraping down her cheeks. Immediately she swipes her hand over it and the small pain is now there too. Looking at the hand she identifies the pain source as water. But… where is it coming from?

It takes a second for her to realize that… she is crying.

It hurts to cry… literally. Maybe it's because she's a ground-type. All the sudden she's so emotional. It has to do something with her forgotten past. It has to.

Has to.

She lays back down wiping away more tears. Before she realizes, she is drifting into sleep…

(No more tears… it will be put together eventually…)

(...)

 **-00000-**

…

A… it's a rainbow hue… and illusion maybe. The colors are changing endlessly… it's beautiful to look at…

But...

" _Where…. What is this place?"_

It's so… wondrous...

" _Is this…. A dream?"_

Maybe she is dreaming. It feels unreal somehow… but at the same time it feels as if she's present in this place…

It… has a nostalgic feel to it somehow...

" _I… I see… something… who… hmm… I don't… remember… "_

…

 **-0000-**

Quake.

The ground is shaking insanely.

There's no doubt that there is an earthquake. She is woken up by rolling to her face, eating a mouthful of dirt which she instantly spits out. It's dawn, but the quake is rattling the trees as if there is a storm taking place. She almost panics feeling her new home rattling non stop. It could collapse on her at any time.

Something clatters against the wall. Looking at that direction she spots that it is her skull removed not too long ago. Quickly, she dashes for it and snatches it from the ground. Suddenly it stops and she is forced to fall from her feet.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

Ruby instantly identifies the speaker as Scorcher, the Cyndaquil she met yesterday. In panic, she scrambles to her feet only to trip on something that rolled under her feet and she falls on her back. The shadow of the one who found her yesterday looms at the doorway. Doing the only thing and the first thing she can think of, she throws her bone across the room and it flies outside. She hears it hit a head.

"OW!"

That should buy some time at least.

"What's the big idea? What's with the flying bone?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Scorcher sounds somewhat angry as he stumbles inside while rubbing his head. His other paw holds the bone that attacked him. "Ruby? Where did you go?"

Right on time. She walks into view with the appearance of a normal Cubone. It's odd really. Why did she freak out like that? Are others forbidden from looking at her true face? The question will remain a mystery. Her home is a mess. The ground has a few holes and cracks flowing through it from the effects of the earthquake.

"Here." The Cyndaquil throws the bone back. It hits her face.

"Hey!" If it weren't for the skull her head would be in pain right now.

He doesn't seem to he bothered that he could had harmed her. "Be glad you had that skull."

Was that a rude response she just recieved?

Scorcher tilts his head a bit. "You're an odd one. You freaked out… actually you overreacted. You knew that I was coming did you? So… you threw that bone at me? Are you hiding something?"

Ruby frowns. (Clearly it's my face.)

The Cyndaquil suddenly seems to be somewhat concerned. "You look drained. Did you get any sleep last night?"

She would not respond but her body will betray her regardless if she does or not. She simply shakes her head. It feels limp and her eyes are somewhat heavy. Sleeping was almost impossible after trying to take in what happened to her.

Scorcher seems even more concerned. "Oh… were you… crying?"

"Huh?" She quickly shakes her head.

"Don't feel bad. I know this sounds wired but it's natural for a Cubone to cry every night. The reasoning behind it is uh… I don't want to explain… but you said you were a Human… something else may have to do with it." He shrugs, having no better way to explain it. "I can't tell you much… I only know much about myself."

"I wasn't…" She crosses her arms. She hopes he will drop the subject. (Honestly… I really don't know why I was tearing up last night. Is it really because I'm a Cubone?)

He turns to the exit. "We need to come outside. The mailbox might just have what we are looking for…" He pauses right at the doorway. "Wait… What did we do yesterday?"

Ruby is thankful that the subject has been dropped but this is puzzling. Did he forget about yesterday's events so fast? "We rescued a Caterpie-"

"Aw no! Spare me the fireworks!" Scorcher angrily spits out as she stomps his foot on the ground. "Did I really do that? Or…" He glares at Ruby. "You're very convincing for a Cubone! I saw you yesterday out cold and for some reason I had this urge to check on you, then came along Butterfree…" He shakes his head. "Who are you? Some kind of sorceress?"

"What?" What's his problem? He was so nice and all the sudden he's being rude. He was so concerned yesterday about her condition. He looks very confused. It's making her confused. Heck, the entire scenario is confusing! How does he even know what a sorceress even is?! Something about this particular Cyndaquil makes her think he could be the kind who isn't much of a friendly sort. He picks and chooses when to be. Then again, boys tend to try to look tough.

"Are you… playing some kind of prank?" It's the only question she can think of at the moment.

"Prank? No. I'm just confused. I try to stay away from other's businesses but I think by seeing you out yesterday made me want to help others all the sudden. Maybe you have some friendly affect on others. Earlier I saw Caterpie repairing the Kecleon Shop with his string. He spotted me and mentioned me… the Kecleon wasn't so happy to hear my name being called out."

"Huh? Why's that?"

He is quiet now. It tells Ruby that he is hiding something. He is hesitant to answer, but his mouth opens and he answers slowly.

"It's hard to explain… really. I think I have a bad reputation but I haven't done anything wrong. I think it's because of that-" He suddenly stops talking hearing voices outside. He squeaks in fear and his entire body freezes.

"Come out here you little runt! Don't make me march in and drag you out!"

"Oh no! They're here!" Scorcher looks around for a place to hide. "Uh… um… pretend I'm not here!" He ducks under the straw bed.

(Wow. He's a genius) Ruby rolls her eyes. There's absolutely no place to hide here. The bed is the best option but, she can see how lumpy it became. Plus, his feet are sticking out. It's going to be plain obvious that he has hidden.

A green chameleon walks in with a purple one. They have to be the Kecleon Scorcher mentioned moments ago. They don't look very happy either. Their eyes would shift in different directions which is very creepy, especially when they clumsily locked on to her. "Who are you? I've never seen you around before." The green one steps forward as if he is trying to recognize her.

"That's a Cubone, no mistaking it." The purple one points out. "I think we heard about you. Aren't you the one who rescued that Caterpie yesterday?"

She nods without a word.

"Oh good! Excellent job!" The green one smiles.

"You must be Ruby! Spectacular thing you have done yesterday indeed! Indeed!" The purple one adds quickly.

Next, the both of them narrow their eyes and instantly their friendly looks and tones disappears. "Now mind telling me where you are hiding your friend?"

She gulps. This isn't going to end well. Scorcher told her not to tell. She hates to lie. Her gut tells her that, so what is she suppose to say?! "Uh… is there a reason why you are looking for him…?" They glare at her and she can feel herself shrinking. "J-just wondering…"

The green one speaks up. "He burned our shop to ashes!"

"Wait, what?!" That Cyndaquil has some serious flame issues. That issue's meaning describes him both ways!

"He's a burden to the whole square! Everyday he causes trouble! He knocks over my merchandise, burns down the curtains of the Kangaskhan Storage… occasionally he would snatch the money right under Persian's nose and I will never understand how he can do that! He is walking chaos and what's worse?! He's relentless! He doesn't care! He simply does this and runs off without a speck of apology!" The purple one seems furious. "We have had enough of this! He scorched our places but now he has burned it down! If this keeps up he'll be just like that horrible Pokémon who traumatized us with his flames!"

"So now you see! Tell us because he must he taught a lesson!" The green one demands. "Or, you must be claiming he isn't here right? Trying to protect him from anyone finding him? I wouldn't do that if I were you. That will get you in a lot of trouble."

Oh great. Now she's stuck. They'll see him for sure and it's over with! But, she can't just turn him in. After being turned into a silk torch yesterday and hearing this story she realizes how poorly he can control fire. He probably ran away afraid of what damage he has done but the others see that as a heartless act.

The green Kecleon walks over to the middle of the room. "Not talking eh? That's a sign that you wish to protect him. Not a smart move." He steps on the straw bed and pauses. "Ah. Is this what you call a hiding place? "

Bad. Very, very bad. What should she do?! The purple one is giving her a angry look and that's a sign that she is in trouble.

The green Kecleon yanks the bed up. There, curled in a ball, is the trouble-filled Scorcher. "Ah-ha!" He didn't expect the Cyndaquil to suddenly jump up blowing fire from his back. "AAAHH!"

"BROTHER!" The purple Kecleon lunges for Scorcher who rolls out the way and makes a run for the doorway. "Oh, no you don't!"

Ruby watches the scene in shock. The two brothers are looking like fools running after the Cyndaquil in circles. Occasionally, Scorcher would jump up with fire shooting from his back in attempt to scare them off but it doesn't work so easily. Finally he dives out the door and runs for it. The Kecleon give chase but one pauses, the purple one. He turns and looks directly at her.

Not good.

Ruby begins to step back nervously. "How was I supposed to know? I am new here!"

"Lies! You allowed the runt to escape!" He angrily hisses as he lunges forward.

She jumps out the way and he lands in the ground and spins to her, running at her again. She doesn't want to fight this guy. She is lacking experience. So, she dashes for the doorway and leaps on top of her rocky home and climbs a bit further up. She knows he can do the same. Her eyes locate a loose rock and quickly, she pushes but it doesn't budge. She jabs her sharp end of her bone and props it out. It rolls from the roof, tumbling down to the Kecleon's head.

"Wha-?!" He doesn't expect it at all. It hits him on his head and he falls unconscious.

Her hand reaches out in want to help. "Sorry…" She flinches when a smaller rock his his stomach. "Really sorry…" Now her eyes narrow. That Scorcher's going to get it! Now they'll hate her too! That thought doesn't leave her head as she carefully climbs down. As soon as her feet touches the ground she prepares to look for him but looking at the unconscious Kecleon makes her feel very guilty of what she had done.

She glances around to make sure that no one is around. With everything clear she sprints inside her new home, now a complete wreck, and picks up on of the berries she was rewarded with yesterday. She dashes back outside and sets it next to the Kecleon.

An Oran Berry.

Maybe he will forgive her.

She looks down the dirt road leading to lots of growth. An old sign sits near it, reading: "Friend Areas". Her mind can't wrap around what its purpose really is.

Finally, he comes into view, looking worn out as if he ran a hundred miles. He probably did. Thankfully, he seems relieved to see her standing fine. He must have lost the other Kecleon because he isn't appearing to be worried. "You're okay. That's a first."

Her eyes narrow.

"What?" He spots the unconscious Kecleon. "Woah. Did you do that to him?" Her expression darkens and he laughs nervously. "Don't take it the wrong way! Never has anyone even came close defeating them! How did you do that- in fact… what _did_ you do?!"

"AAGH!" Ruby hits his head with her bone as hard as she can.

"OW!" Scorcher steps back quickly. "Okay, okay! I get the message! You don't have to be so harsh!" He receives more hits on the head. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Thanks to you they are going to hate me!" Ruby snaps.

"Well, you're the one who decided to try to save me!"

"Excuse me sir but you told me to do so!"

"No one told you to listen!"

"Well you sure made it seem that way Mr.!"

Something big grabs her head and she is lifted from the ground. "H-hey!" She can feel her skull squeezing her head. Now what's going on? "Let go of me! That hurts! Scorcher, this isn't funny! "

"It's not me! Someone has me too!"

Now she flails around but her efforts are useless. She can't budge from the hold. She jabs her bone at the one who holds her and it repeatably hits something but, it has no effect on whoever this is. "Let me go!"

"Well, well! Look at what we got here. The destroyer Tyrant Cyndaquil!"

"Don't call me that!" Scorcher shouts. "I'm nothing like him! Don't compare me to him!"

The big voice ignores him. "And who's this? A friend you made? Looks like she's already following your footsteps huh?"

"Huh?! I just met this Cyndaquil yesterday!" Ruby protests. But the voice growls, not believing a word.

"Bah. A collection of lies. I say we take you both to the town's elder and see what he has to say about this. You two are in a heap of trouble."

She knows that they are moving now. She can hear the heavy footsteps coming from the holder. She can't do anything but wait until they reach this elder. Who could he be anyway? They made him sound intimidating… maybe he's a scary-looking Pokémon!

Now the sounds of busy movement and conversations fills her ears. Occasionally, she would hear whispering.

" _Woah. Looks like they finally caught him! It's about time!"_

" _Yeah. It's expected from a team like them! Golem is one cool guy!"_

" _That Cyndaquil was a lot of trouble. It's good to know they captured him."_

" _Yeah but… who's the Cubone with him?"_

" _Don't know. Maybe that one decided to help that trouble maker."_

She really wants to jump out of here now that they are talking about her.

She is dropped on the ground harshly and Scorcher falls next to her. Carefully, she stands to her feet, rubbing away the stiff pain that collected on her neck. Looking at Scorcher she sees him dusting the dirt off of him. He seems afraid of whoever this elder is. Looking behind her, she sees the one who held her, a huge Pokémon appearing as a rock with arms with claws, and heavy legs and feet. It has no neck but he has a head. It's certainly a Golem.

He stares down at her and she shrinks again. "Don't expect any sympathy from me." His attention turns to the pond in front of them. "Elder! I have brought you the burden… and he seems to have a little friend too!"

Ruby sees no one resurfacing just yet. What could possibly be inside a calm and peaceful pond like that?

As if on cue, the water's surface begins to ripple and deform. Slowly it rises and a Pokémon surfaces. A pair of long yellow whiskers wave out the water and a huge blue fish blinks at Golem. His eyes shift to Scorcher's direction and they slightly narrow, causing the Cyndaquil to coward.

"Found him talking to his buddy here. Seems that he has finally lowered his guard enough for me to catch him." Golem explains. "He's now a timid fellow isn't he Elder Whiscash?"

"Ho-ho! So it seems that you really have found him eh? Very good!" Whiscash nods pleasantly. His attention is on Ruby now. "So you must have gotten into this issue it seems. You claim that you are a newcomer. Looking into your eyes you could have been telling the truth. I've never seen you around before. You-" He stops and extends a whisker which snatches Scorcher from the grass he has managed to reached, and places him back at the spot he was dropped. "Sit down young one. Don't think you are through after all of your troubles."

Scorcher crosses his arms.

"Now, now. Don't feel all huffy and puffy. I heard from the child yesterday that he was rescued by you both. It's very surprising to hear that you, Scorcher, would even consider such a thing. Is that true?"

He frowns. "I did. Really it felt that I had no other choice. I found Ruby out cold near Tiny Woods. Not long after that Butterfree pleaded for help. Hearing how Caterpie was trapped in that fissure… no one deserves to be left like that." He glances at Ruby. "If it weren't for her, we would had never pulled him out. It's not her to blame for what just happened. I was the one who told her to hide me. She was confused but complied anyway."

"Bad influences don't go good with you nor your new friend." Whiscash flicks his whiskers. "Bad influences could turn you bitter and twisted, very much like-"

"Don't. Please." Scorcher cuts the Pokémon off before he could mention whoever this twisted one was.

"I don't understand." Ruby stands quickly with her hone firmly in her grip. "You say we've done bad. Well, really him… but I believe that it wasn't his fault. Have you ever thought all this was accidents?"

"Accidents?! You call those events accidents?!" Golem stomps a heavy foot. "Stop trying to bail him out Cubone! It's not going to work! He's an issue and I will not rest until that issue is fixed!"

"I was with him yesterday. I got wrapped up in silk and he tried to help me out by using the fire that comes out of his back but he had accidentally put out too much. I became a torch… literally." She hears Scorcher chuckling so a glare she gives him shuts him up. "Ironically, it seems that he has issues controlling his fire. It happens every time he is in panic."

Whiscash rubs his chin with a whisker. "Now that you've mentioned it, that could be true. He always seems to be afraid of something every time something in our town catches in flames."

"Or _someone_." Golem adds.

"Right. Right… is that your theory?" Seeing Ruby nod he thinks for a moment and says, "Alright. I think I know how to fix this. You must had formed a Rescue Team yesterday? Someone told me they overheard Scorcher mentioning it."

"Yes. We have. Is that bad?"

"Oh no. It's great!"

"WHAT?!" Golem nearly forgets how to stand. "All to your respect elder, this is a bad idea! He'll only spread chaos!"

"Which is why he must be nurtured and lead to greatness Golem. Upon meeting Ruby, something about him changed… a glimmer of hope. The lad might just grow to do what is bright… unlike… well, I'm not going to mention him for this child's sake."

"Like if it'll hurt him." Golem frowns. "This just won't work. Let's face it. He is just as disobedient as Torcher. And that guy really was tourcher!"

Scorcher quickly stands failing to contain whatever stress was building inside him. His back explodes with angry flames. "I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM! I HATE HIM! WHY DOES EVERYONE COMPARE ME TO HIM?!" Suddenly, the ground shakes again, much worse than the previous night. The flames he had coming out puffs out as smoke now and fades away as he falls on his head.

Ruby stabs her bone on the ground and holds on to it to keep her balance. "What's happening?! Another Earthquake?!"

Parts of the ground collapses into cracks or shoots up now making the ground uneven. But, it finally settles down. It was short but it has done a lot of damage.

"They are getting worse each time." Golem grumbles, observing the ground.

Ruby yanks the bone from the ground and wobbles her way to Scorcher who looks stunned in shock and probably stiff with anger. "Are you alright?"

He would lie but that would be pointless. The Cubone's hand is extended to him but he swats it away. "No." He is on his feet and walks away.

"Hey! Where do you think-" Golem looks at the elder. "Y-you're just going to let him go?! We went through a lot to catch him and you're just gonna…"

"Let him be Golem. He shouldn't be much of a problem anymore. Ruby could have a positive effect on him, so I say we allow him to roam free. Imprisoning him won't make him feel any better about himself."

"B-but…"

"Go do your duties Golem. You have done your part so you are dismissed."

He looks like he is about to say more but the wave of a whisker is enough to make him quickly make his leave.

Ruby makes her way to the elder, carefully avoiding the cracks on the ground. "What was all that about anyway?"

Whiscash pets her head with a whisker. "You seem stressed. You must have went through so much. I can see tear stains hidden under that skull. What's going on?"

"That's the problem… I really don't know." Ruby admits. "I woke up in a field with no memory of my past. I don't even know who I am."

"Oh dear. Sounds like amnesia." Whiscash appears disappointed. "It's something that I wish I can help you with but try to endure it. There will be a day when those lost memories will come back to you." He looks ahead watching Scorcher walker further and further away. "And your friend has been through so much since he was an hatchling… it's unbelievable on how much he has endured."

"Yeah… about that… why did he get so angry when Golem mentioned someone named Torcher?"

He releases a long sigh. "It's… a long story that has no happy ending I'm afraid. I would rather not talk about it. Your friend would be very upset if I did. It's best if you learn when he is ready."

"Actually… it's best if she knows this much." A familiar voice suggests . Ruby panics seeing the purple Kecleon she knocked out earlier. "Don't be alarmed. I have no reason to attack you after hearing your story. Besides, there's a reason why Scorcher is actually feared by many Pokémon who live here."

"Feared?" Ruby repeats this in confusion. "You mean… some are actually afraid of him? I don't see why. He isn't strong yet…"

"But he will be." Kecleon sighs. "There was a Rescue Team years ago… around maybe 5 years… who were very well known and popular… just as Team ACT was."

"Who are they?" She probably asked the most stupidest question in the world because they looked at her like she was an alien or something.

"Well, I can't blame you. You have amnesia after all." Whiscash nods at Kecleon.

"Hm… not good to hear. Amnesia? Makes me wonder if that has something to do with the disasters that have been happening." Kecleon walks closer to Ruby. "Team ACT are a very popular Rescue Team… in fact, they are actually famous. But… I'll get to the point here. That Rescue Team long ago was known as Team Scorcher. The members are what you would expect from the name; A Eletrabuzz known as Thunder. A Arggon known as Crusher… and the leader was Torcher… a Typhlosion."

"The final form of Cyndaquil." Whiscash adds.

"They were a wonderful team. Never once have they failed on rescues, and everyone adored them. They became famous reaching the Silver Rank, which isn't easily obtained. As suddenly the disasters begun to worsen, jobs became much more common, sometimes overwhelming. But, Team Scorcher has gotten the job done every time. With the rewards becoming more frequent, smaller ones seem to not be worth much to Torcher anymore. Because of that, he begun to change."

"He became greedy." Ruby guesses.

"Exactly. It was as if there was no job that would satisfy him. He begun to search for more difficult jobs that give out much more valuable rewards. He got paid more, better items, and still it wasn't enough. It got to the point that he would ignore the pleas of Pokémon who needed his help but had little to offer him. His teammates didn't like it much. They tried to convince him to just go with it but he refused. He started to demand for all the money the Pokémon had to offer. They refused, so he turned berserk."

"Oh no…"

"Oh no indeed. He became twisted with greed, he started to steal the valuables of others, and destroying homes of or those who had what he would label as "cheap" with his angry flames. Blinded by greed and fury, he turned against his team who refused to help him with his raids. They were destroyed."

"That's terrible…" Ruby can't imagine a Pokémon like that. Why would anyone turn against others because of their choices to stand against the dark greed? It's unforgivable.

"Finally, Team ACT arrived to the scene. They ended his fury for good. Never again will Torcher being horror."

"Y-you mean…"

"No… he's still alive, but banished in the depths of magma. Never will he surface to the earth again."

It takes some time for Ruby to soak all this information in. Whoever thought that a Pokémon could turn bad? It could be because of the disasters. And now… "Everyone assumes that every Cyndaquil is bad?"

"No. Just Scorcher himself. His name resurfaces the memories of the terror the town expirenced. No one would dare look at him in the eye." Kecleon replies. "It's really sad. Already he's becoming a huge problem. That's why everyone is trying to keep him pinned. They don't want another monster around."

"So forming a Rescue Team with him might just change how people think of him. You have taken that step. It's up to you whether or not you wish to keep walking." Wishcash speaks truthfully. He really does care about the Cyndaquil that everyone is uneasy with. She has to help them out somehow… and this chance might just be the only way.

"I… I will." Ruby promises. "I won't let him suffer anymore. Besides, we both have a problem to solve. We're Rescue Team Crossfire, and I promise we will do good for big and small."

"I like where this is going." Kecleon pats her head. "Keep it that way. I must thank you for allowing us to have a little insight of your friend… and the Oran Berry."

Ruby smiles. "Sure. No problem. I hope to keep it that way too." She takes her leave to her home. She hopes that Scorcher is still there.

Arriving to her base she finds him looking through her mailbox. It's very rude but she can't fret since it really is _their_ mailbox. "They had let you go."

"Well, I never expected that." He slams the mailbox shut and walks over to her with a letter. "Looks like we got ourselves a rescue letter." He hands it to Ruby. "Read it?"

She grabs the letter and looks at the letter, but instead of reading her face is twisted with confusion. "Uh…"

"What?"

"I can't read this."

Scorcher hits his head for his own stupidity. "Oh right. I forgot that you were a Human." He says this with a hint of sarcasm. Perhaps he doesn't entirely believe her yet. So, he takes the letter and reads it out loud;

"This is Magnemite. Our friends got too close to each other and are now stuck together. However, a pair of Magnemite is not enough to form a Magneton. We heard that you created a rescue team so we are asking for your help. Please, come to Thunderwave Cave. They should be at the 6th bottom floor.

From, Magnetmites' friends."

Ruby rushes back inside her small home.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Scorcher calls.

Ruby rushes back out with the remaining berries in hand. "We might need these. We're doing our official fist rescue mission as a Rescue Team. Besides, we don't want anyone to look at you as if your a bad guy anymore."

"At least someone understands." Scorcher peaks inside the mailbox once again and he seems impressed. "I knew that they would put it in here." He pulls out what appears to be a pink box with a yellow strap. "It's a Toolbox. It can carry your items so you will be well prepared when you enter these dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Ruby is familiar with the term but she doesn't understand why they are actually going inside one.

"Mystery Dungeons. You see, some ordinary places got affected by the disasters that have been happening. Pokémon are being trapped in them so Rescue Teams started to form to help those who need help." Scorcher tries to explain the best way he can since he clearly lacks experience with them. His face does light up as a thought must had crossed him. "Remember that place we went to yesterday?"

Ruby recalls it quickly. "You mean that place they call Tiny Woods?"

"Yeah. That was a Mystery Dungeon."

"Oh." She never really thought about it. That woods was far from normal. "You seem to know so much for someone who lacks."

Scorcher almost pouts. "What was that suppose to mean? What are you trying to say?"

"Ironically, you're a fire-type who can't control fire." Ruby slightly teases, ignoring the angry and annoyed look she is getting from the Cyndaquil. "And besides, the elder wants to give you a chance to prove that you are good right? He keeps referring to you as my friend but, I just met you yesterday."

Scorcher huffs out a puff of smoke from his back. "Great. So you're saying that you don't have a reason to be with me besides the missions?"

"Honesty, I am glad to have met you. You found me and helped me out after all." Ruby makes her way down south since it appears to lead to places that she can't even think of. "Others may not like you but I won't treat you like the others. You look like you need a friend."

"Hmph. Whoever said I need friends?" Scorcher walks behind her silently for a moment. He hears her humming pleasantly. "Alright. Fine. You might just be the very first friend I will ever have."

"That's good to know. You're the only person- uh… I mean Pokémon- that I can turn to." Ruby quickly corrects herself. "And why do you stay behind me?"

"You have it better with rescues than me. Besides, yours the one who said I can't control fire." Scorcher replies.

"Okay so I'm the leader? You're allowing a Pokémon with amnesia to lead a team. Maybe you lack in common sense too."

"Would you rather have a careless Pokémon lead?"

"I guess you have proven a point. This mission might not turn out so bad huh? Just stay cool and the situation won't burn out on us."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

She smiles slightly and focuses on the road ahead. Perhaps just maybe…

Maybe… they'll learn just who they are one day.

But that will be set aside later. Besides, they have to defuse a pair of Magnemite. Good thing she's a ground-type.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! Whew! That was a hard one to pull off! Now that I feel great with this I can focus on my other fanfic since half of the writer's block there has finally left my head. I need to update soon. I barely started.**

 **But this chapter here… I know, it is a bit rushed and rough but believe me when I say it will be a lot better overtime. You can ask any reader on "The wrath of the Earthing Saiyan" to the sequel; "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan". They might say the story has devolved quite well.**

 **So…**

 **Author's Thoughts about this chapter:**

 **Okay, okay so I know this chapter is somewhat rushed. I needed to add something to make it stand out from the games.**

 **It's very confusing… at least I think it is to you readers. But you know what they say, the author/artist gives the worst critiques to their own work. I read over this chapter twice and I still think there could be mistake**

 **Many if you know that, because I always say; "This chapter is horrible! I hate it!" And then some of you are like; "What are you talking about?! This is awesome! Please update!"**

 **Questions and Reviews!**

 **Q: (Your question or review will be featured here.)**

 **A: (My reply will be posted here.)**

 **Bring forth your reviews! I love reviews!**

 **To be continued to Ch. 3!**


	3. Thunderwave Cave? I declare bones!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE FREAKIN' YEAR!**

 **Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was working on another fic.** " _ **Book 3: The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan".**_ **If you like DBZ, then check out** " _ **Book 1: The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"**_ **and** " _ **Book 2: The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"!**_ **The fics are available in; Fanfiction, Wattpad, DeviantArt (stopped updating near the end of "The Retaliation" since chapters were getting too long.) and Quotev!**

 **So, this chapter is pretty short. I had to give you readers something.**

 **Now things are started to get a little more interesting. So who are the nominees so far?**

* * *

 **Nominees:**

 **None?! Readers, read the previous chapter's note!**

 **Okay then! Shall we get started?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PKMN! All credit goes to the creator, Satoshi Tajiri. It also goes to Nintendo, Creatures Inc., GameFreak, and The Pokemon Company. This is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Funfact:** **In PMD2: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. There is a dungeon called "Blizzard Island" the dungeon theme is a combination of Mt. Freeze, Sky Tower, Mt. Thunder, and Thunderwave Cave.**

 **Seriously, go on YouTube and listen to it! Mt. Freeze and Sky Tower are in a higher pitch so it sounds somewhat different.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

" _Dream"_

* * *

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3: Thunderwave Cave, I declare bones! -**

Walking down the dirt path isn't entirely pleasant. In the beginning it seemed easy, but after a while, Scorcher looks as if his legs can't tolerate another step. It is something that she can't just ignore.

"Are you alright?" Ruby glances at the Cyndaquil behind her who would occasionally pause as if he is lost of consciousness. "You don't look like you're all together yet."

"Don't worry about it." Scorcher gathers whatever strength he does have and stands tall. He is now close behind the concerned Cubone. He appears fine now but Ruby isn't easily convinced with his new actions.

She decides to let him be for now since their first official rescue is in progress. Tilting her head just a bit, she can see a pair of Pokémon who appear to have one eye in a body of steel, a screw on their head, and magnet hands. "I think I see the Magnemite!"

"Magne-wha?" Scorcher was paying no attention, but he still finds himself running after the Cubone who suddenly took off.

Ruby skids to a stop right in front of the two Magnemite who wait at the entrance of the cave. It's not until a handful of seconds later that Scorcher has finally caught up. She looks at him strangely seeing how exhausted he is.

"Don't… do that… again…" Scorcher takes a couple more steps until he completely falls flat on his face.

The pair of Magnemite exchanges looks before they look at the Cubone. "THANK GOODNESS YOU HAVE ARRIVED! OUR FRIENDS ARE AT B6F! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

That was quick. What kind of conversation was that?

Ruby nods and starts to walk to the entrance as the Magnemite start to move aside for her. She pauses knowing that her new friend is falling behind again. (Scorcher is probably not use to this. Maybe that explains why he's slow with this.) She glances behind her seeing the Cyndaquil trying to catch up. (But, I haven't done this before either. I can't see what is wrong with him…)

"Hey, Ruby! It would be nice of you to slow down!" Scorcher is out of breath but he manages to arrive next to her. "For someone who has amnesia, you sure are eager to help someone else."

She says nothing. Her only answer is a small smile, but it can't be noticed since it's hidden under the skull.

The air becomes cooler as they enter the cave that's shielded from the sunlight outside. The walls becomes odd and maze-like, a sign that they have walked inside a Mystery Dungeon. They won't be able to get out from the way they came.

Scorcher studies his surroundings cautiously. He takes interest on the walls which would occasionally spark with static. "They call this Thunderwave Cave right?" Once again he receives no answer. "I can see why…"

Ruby isn't entirely in the talking mood. Her main concern is with those Magnemite who are deep inside the cave stuck somewhere. This is probably one of the few things that she is grateful of the fact that she is a Cubone. She wouldn't have to worry about electric shocks since she will be immune to it.

Scorcher, on the other hand, would yelp at every zap of static that crackled around the walls near him. Thankfully, Ruby is nice, otherwise, he could had been scolded.

Walking through the dungeon isn't like a walk in the park. It's narrow. Everything around her is narrow. The walls are so closed in, only one person can walk at a time… basically, since she walks in the front, the Cyndaquil will have to stay behind her by default. He did mention that she is great at leading.

Being a leader of a Rescue Team… it sounds like a lot. Combine that with a case of amnesia, and it's complicated. Everything seems to happen out of the blue.

She finally gets some space when the narrow path begins to stretch out towards an opening. She enters a large room in the cave, and it seems that other paths are ahead that are just as narrow as the one she was in before. It's like Tiny Woods, only there, the thick vegetation makes it impossible to pass unless she walks through the clear path.

Scorcher arrives to her side, and he looks left and right. "Looks like we entered a room. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic."

The Cubone looks at him strangely. Pokémon can have phobias? If he knows about that, she begins to wonder if he knows about mental disorders or anything in the psychology category.

Another thing boosts her curiosity. She can't be hallucinating. Taking a few steps forward confirms what she sees.

An Oran Berry. Not too far from it is an apple. Two fruits are just sitting on the floor. She assumed they were dropped, so she progresses forward. Adding new items to the toolbox will make the journey a bit easier, especially for Scorcher.

The Cyndaquil seems uneasy, actually. It's like the idea of his new friend reaching for the fruits is a bad one. He sends a warning; "Ruby! Wait! Those items were brought here by the Pokémon who live here! They might be coming back for it!"

Ruby freezes just as she picks up the berry. She lifts her head and a purple rat stares at her. It seems friendly.

It hisses.

The Cubone jumps back. She drops the berry and she swings her bone around in hopes to scare away the rat. The Pokémon steps back and scatters off quickly. She picks up the fruit and places it inside her toolbox.

"That was a Rattata just now?" Scorcher reaches her in time to see her pick up the apple. "They are very common, but they don't pose much of a threat. They are rather timid if you ask me."

She slings the toolbox over her shoulder and walks off.

"You don't really talk often, do you?" Scorcher follows her. He seems bothered that his conversation is going nowhere. "You don't have to. It's understandable because you don't know what's going on."

A few Rattata rush inside the room. They carry berries on their backs, but as soon as they saw the pair, they watch carefully, and they hiss as well.

"The Pokémon who live away from civilization are feral. They won't really move much as long as we keep our distance. Get too close and they'll see us as a threat." Scorcher explains carefully. "There are some who'll attack us regardless if we are trying to pass by or not."

Ruby looks at him. "You mean like the Wurmple back in Tiny Woods, and those Pidgey?"

The Cyndaquil is startled. He didn't expect to hear her voice. "Well… yeah. That's exactly it. It's strange since the gentle Pokémon are so violent, and it's all because of what's happening to the climate. Pidgey are very peaceful, but the ones in Tiny Woods sure wasn't."

He still can't get over the fact that he was pecked by Pidgey. Those tiny birds can't even use such a move.

It dawns to him that they were attacking him regularly. It makes sense now.

Ruby begins to walk again, but the small group of rodents are irritated by her presence. They have confidence as a group, because they charge forward, squeaking angrily. "Uuh… Scorcher?"

The Pokémon is uneasy. "Looks like we really are too close!"

One Rattata lunges from the ground. It tackles Scorcher down to the ground.

Ruby gasps, and she is knocked down by a pair. She shoves the pair off her, and she kicks another aside. The one on Scorcher doesn't plan on letting go. She turns her back and whips around her tail.

The Rattata is confused, and it seems to drop its guard because of this. It squeaks in surprise as it is tackled down by its former victim.

"Nice Tail Whip attack!" Scorcher praises her, but it sounds more like he is glad she saved him. He shakes a Rattata off him who latched on.

Ruby knocks them down, and the group seems terrified. They retreat immediately.

"Run away, huh? They always flee when they realize they either don't stand a chance or they are badly hurt." Scorcher dusts himself off.

"At least we took care of them." Ruby points out. She points at a path ahead. "They fled down there, but I bet that's another way that leads to the stairs."

"Hopefully. Dungeons have a reputation for being a true maze." Scorcher frowns. He follows the Cubone into the narrow path. Once again, he is trying not to get zapped by the crackling static. He jumps again when he is nearly zapped, and he bumps into Ruby. He looks at her and only sees her backside. She had stopped walking. "Hey, Ruby. Why did you-?"

"Wait." Ruby says this firmly. Something isn't right.

Distant squeaks are coming close. A pack of Rattata rush towards them with fear in their eyes. It has to be around 20 of them, running and climbing over the pair like they are just rocks.

As soon as the swarm is gone, Ruby hears something else that answers her silent question on why they fled.

Growling.

And barking.

Ruby steps back at the same time she pushes her friend. "Run, Scorcher! Run!"

Scorcher looks past her shoulder and sees a grey furred canine charging their way. "Poochyena!"

Ruby makes a run for it with her partner, and it's not just one. A pair. A trio?!

There's three angry pups snarling and rushing towards them.

Ruby continue to run with Scorcher. The barking doesn't fade out. It gets closer. No matter how much they run, they seem to not slow down at all. She's the one starting to slow down!

"Come on! Keep running!" Scorcher urges his new friend who fights to keep going.

The trio barks and keeps the pursuit going. One nearly snags Ruby's tail, so she quickens her pace.

"They are gaining on us!" Ruby warns Scorcher. "I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

The Poochyena are still full of energy! It's insane!

"We chase, and chase our targets… until they are too tired to move!" One of the Poochyena chuckles, knowing his words are true.

"Then we move in… and strike!" Another barks the last word which causes Scorcher to jump.

"We have no choice!" Ruby turns around and stomps her foot down. "We have to fight back!"

Scorcher cowards behind her.

Ruby takes a deep breath, and she unleashes a powerful growl. Sound waves fly through the path and strike the trio of canines. "Now, Scorcher! Smokescreen!"

They switch places, and the fire mouse takes a deep breath, and belches out a huge cloud of black smoke. The attackers whimper, now blinded.

Ruby groans. "That's disgusting." She reaches inside the toolbox, and she throws several gravelrocks that batter all over the canines. She rushes inside the cloud and rams into who she assumes is the leader. Her bone jabs the dog on the eye, and a loud yelp makes the other two jump.

Whimpering is the response of the Poochyena that was attacked accidentally on the eye. The eye stays shut, and he steps back before taking off in the opposite direction. The other two follow suit.

Scorcher sighs in relief. "That was a close one. I thought I was going to be food for a second. They also run away when the enemy is too much for them. What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to, but I poked one of them on the eye. I hope they are okay." Ruby looks back at the direction the Poochyena fled.

"Don't. In dungeons, it's every Pokémon for themselves unless you're working together. Those guys don't care about us. These dungeons are merciless. Let's just keep going."

"Alright." Ruby walks back down the path she came to return to where she originally was heading. What Scorcher said makes sense, but she isn't convinced. (He said they are violent because of the climate change, but there has to be something else too… besides the fact that I probably invaded their territory…)

Several minutes pass by, and Ruby points at the stairs she located. They climb down and continue.

"Plusle and Minun are coming this way!"

Ruby quickly grabs her rocks as one red and one blue rodent-like Pokémon charge her way. She tosses the rocks and it strikes them down. They are knocked out by a quick strike.

w

"They just keep going after us!" Scorcher frowns. "All we are trying to do is rescue a pair of Magnemite!"

The journey feels endless. It's longer than the trip through Tiny Woods. Still, Ruby keeps count. So far, they went down 5 flights of stairs. One more confirms the destination.

Something sweeps under her foot, and something hard knocks her back. Her back slams against a wall, and she falls on the ground.

"Ruby!" Scorcher didn't see that coming. Looking ahead, the attacker is identified. "An Elekid! Those guys aren't pushovers!"

"I-I-INNTRRRUD-D-D-DEEER!"

The robotic voice makes the fire mouse freeze. He looks to his right a sphere is rolling his way. Red at the top and white at the bottom.

"A Voltorb?!" Scorcher jumps back to avoid a tackle, but the Elekid kicks him low. The Voltorb knocks him back. "AH!"

Ruby stands, and she takes a deep breath. She unleashes a powerful growl again that startles the attackers.

The Elekid begins to spin its arms. The plug on its head sparks, and it unleashes a powerful lightning shock that heads for the Cyndaquil. He is knocked off his feet again and electrocuted.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ruby warns the pair. They don't listen.

The Cyndaquil tries to fight back, but he is being attacked left and right. "RUBYYYY!"

The Cubone doesn't even know what to do… but her friend is running out of energy, and fast. He'll eventually pass out, and they will be forced back. Her hand grips on the bone tightly, and her other hand grabs the narrower end. (What am I supposed to do?!)

Scorcher receives another shock, and he falls to his back. "Argh!"

Ruby shakes her head quickly and she glares at the Elekid and Voltorb. "I warned you… and you didn't listen to me! A bunch of idiots is who you are… you bullies!" She charges forward without much thought, and the pair turns and notices her presence.

Electricity spews and strikes her, but she charges unaffected, and she jumps up and swings her bone down.

 _Clunk!_

The Voltorb is knocked over to the side and rolls until it strikes a wall. Swirling swirls replace its eyes.

 _Bonk!_

The bone slams on Elekid's head, and it collapses to the ground, now unconscious.

Ruby takes a deep breath, and she walks to the Cyndaquil who had curled himself up into a ball. "You're fine."

Scorcher unrolls and looks up, and he is surprised to see her unharmed. He is further surprised at the sight of the two unconscious Pokémon that nearly knocked him out just a moment ago. "What just… did you…?"

"I… all I did was hit then with this." Ruby shows the fire mouse Pokémon her bone. A rewarding smile is expected, and that is exactly what she gets.

"Ruby! You learned how to use Bone Club!"

"Bone what?"

"That's a new move! You finally have one that does damage!" Scorcher pats her shoulder. "Tail Whip and Growl are good and all, but they don't do much besides lower stats and such…"

Ruby gives him a look that reads; " _Don't run it in."_ Her partner chuckles.

Their victory is short, because a group of Elekid charge in. As soon as they see their ally down, they charge much faster while rolling their arms. Static zaps around their heads. They all unleash electricity.

Ruby doesn't know how to react, but instincts kick in. She holds her bone out in front of her while flinching, afraid of possible pain. She hears the zapping, but nothing seems to be happening.

"H-how are you…?"

Slowly, she opens her eyes to an unbelievable sight. Electricity had struck the bone. It travels down her arm, body, legs, and into the ground.

"Of course… Lightningrod!" Scorcher blurts out. "You have the ability Lightningrod! Electric attacks can't harm us as soon as you use that club to send it to the ground!"

Being a Cubone is more handy than she thought.

Scorcher smiles. "We can actually do this… we'll be rewarded big time for this!"

The electric Pokémon stop their attacks at last. Seeing how pointless it is, they become unbelievably fast and rush forward.

Ruby swings her bone around. One by one, the Elekid fall unconscious. "Stay down."

"Ooh…" Swirls replace their eyes.

Ruby walks over them cautiously, and she walks down a narrow path as her partner begins to follow.

The Cyndaquil steps over them. "That's what happens when you mess with the wrong group!"

Static runs through an Elekid's head.

"Yikes!" Scorcher jumps and makes a run for it. "Hold it! You're going too fast!"

Ruby rushes down another flight of steps, and she finds herself in a room alone with no way out. Her partner just reaches her as she stops at the sight of who she had been looking for. She points ahead.

A pair of Magnemite are stuck, back-to-back.

"Finally." Scorcher says rudely. "I thought we'll never make it up here. I don't get it. They have to be stupid to let themselves get stuck like that."

Ruby glares at him. "We are here to rescue. You need to work on your attitude."

Scorcher huffs, and he walks towards the two glued Pokémon. He waits for the Cubone. "Alright. Fine."

The pair of Magnemite notices their presence. One of them tries to move, but it doesn't work well. "A RESCUE TEAM IS HERE! NO LONGER WILL WE BE STUCK LIKE THIS."

"IT'S VERY AWKWARD." The other Magnemite says.

Ruby grabs one. "Help me out."

Scorcher grabs the other. "Let's make it quick."

"Don't hurt them." Ruby focuses. "One… two… and…!"

They begin to pull. The strong sound of humming vibrates through the air, and a force tries to pull back. After several seconds, Ruby and Scorcher free the pair and they fall to the ground with the magnetic Pokémon laying on them.

"Ouch…" Scorcher groans. "It's done now… can we go now?"

Ruby unclips her badge from the bag strap. She taps it twice and raises it above her. The badge shines and they are surrounded by a yellow glow. The glow fades, and magically, they are back at the cave's entrance.

The Magnemite who sent the rescue letter are startled, but they are relieved as well. One floats forward. "YOU SAVED OUR FRIENDS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

One of the freed Magnemite floats into the air. It spins around happily. "FREE! I'M FREE! SEPARATED! THANK YOOOOU!"

Scorcher gets to his feet. "I don't want to go in there ever again." He looks at the Magnemite. "Are we getting something for this?"

Ruby frowns. That was rude.

The Magnemite look at him, and silence drags on. One of them floats back a bit as if they are uneasy. "WAIT… NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, WHAT YOU ASKED… IMPOSSIBLE."

"What do you mean?!" Scorcher growls.

"Scorcher!" Ruby scolds him.

"SCORCHER?!" The Magnemite exchanges glances. "I KNEW HE SEEMED FAMILIAR! THE PROBLEM CHILD! THE SON OF TORCHER!"

Ruby glances at her new friend who seems bothered by this. In fact, he seems angry.

It's clear when flames explodes from the pours on his back. It scares the steel-types who are weak against fire. "Stop comparing me to that guy! I'm _NOTHING_ like my father!"

Ruby walks in front of her ignited partner. She places her hands on his shoulders which causes the flames to shrink. "It's okay. You don't have to be like him at all. All you need to do… is work on your reputation. Everyone might see you as a monster, but not me. There will always be someone who'll see your true self."

The flames fade out, and the fire mouse stares at her before looking at the ground.

Ruby looks at the four Pokémon. "He's already going through enough. He's not like his father. Unlike him, he has a huge chance and opportunity to change. The reason why we formed a Rescue Team is so that he can have an perspective towards the world… and so that he can help others instead of destroying things. Please… I know you're upset, but try to understand."

The Magnemite look at each other again, and one of them floats to hover in front of her. "UNDERSTOOD. FORGIVE US FOR ASSUMING. HERE. TAKE THIS REVIVER SEED!"

Ruby takes the item and nods. "Thank you."

 **-0000-**

"Ho-ho! Well done you two! For a first rescue mission, you performed very well. I have no accident reports, but the only thing I received was Scorcher's outburst." Whiscash looks at the Cyndaquil who huffs in annoyance. "Oh, well. He's always been short-tempered. Nothing new."

"What?!" Scorcher growls, but a pair of rough hands picks him up from the ground. "Hey! Let go of me, stupid!"

"It's not nice to call a rescue team in an higher ranking names. Learn your place." Golem frowns at the thrashing Cyndaquil, and he looks at the elder. "This kid is not going to make it."

"It will be a rough start, but I know he has potential." The elder smiles. "Let the little one down. He'll have to learn on his own."

Golem releases the fire mouse who glares at him.

Whiscash rubs the Cyndaquil's head with one of his whiskers. "Don't fret. You've done really well. It's one small step after the other. You don't want anyone seeing you as they always do for much longer, do you?"

Scorcher sighs. "No."

"That's all I need to hear. Go on. Get some sleep. There's another day for you two tomorrow. In fact, I suppose I can have Golem teach you two a thing or two."

"What? Me?!" Golem points at himself, and he shakes his head. "Forgive me, but I can't do that. Maybe with the Cubone, but that Cyndaquil? I'll pass."

Scorcher growls. "Besides, I already know about the dungeons. If one of us gets knocked out, the entire team is kicked out. We lose items and money and we can't get them back."

"There is more to that than you know. Learning more about the dungeons will make you a better rescuer, so you must be taught. This is a requirement." Whiscash tells him.

Golem doesn't like this one bit. "Team Rumblerock's reputation will be ruined! I'm not training and unruly Pokémon like him!"

"Team Crossfire needs this more than you think. If you don't carry this out, I'll have to hand the two over to Team ACT since their mentorship is out of your league."

Golem frowns at the ground, and he begins to walk off. "Fine. I'll manage them." He stops and looks at the two. "You must be awake first thing tomorrow. It's not a cakewalk, So don't take things so lightly. As for you, Scorcher… if you become a burden, I won't hesitate to give you a quick reminder of where you stand."

Ruby watches the Pokémon leave, and she nods at the elder. "Thank you, Mr. Whiscash. I will definitely need this, especially Scorcher."

The water-type laughs. "No problem, young one! I'll keep my eye on your progress. You can always run to me if you have any questions. Don't be shy!"

Ruby smiles, and she begins to walk for town, but she stops and rubs her skull. "Uh… how do you get out of here?"

The elder smiles and looks at Scorcher. "Take your friend home. This is your first step for the town by doing a favor for another."

Scorcher nods and he walks past his friend. "This way."

Whiscash waves a whisker as the pair leaves, and he seems amused. "Those two children share one thing in common. They need guidance to help their perspective. It seems the both of them are lost on what to do with the world. I love all the children, and those two are no exception, even if everyone disagrees."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **THANK YOU, ME! IT TOOK LIKE, 80 YEARS TO UPDATE THIS!**

 **Forgive me. As I said before, I was working on another fanfic that I'm more into writing. All the others have Writer's block or are forgotten.**

 **I need to update more often.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Dialogue is written as "Hello," she said or "Hello!" she said, never "Hello." She said or "Hello." she said or "Hello," She said or "Hello" she said. The only exception to this is if the next sentence doesn't contain a speech verb, which is a verb describing how the dialogue is said. ("Speak" is not a speech verb.) In that case it's written as "Hello." She grinned, never "Hello," she grinned or "Hello," She grinned or "Hello." she grinned. Note that something isn't a speech verb just because it's a sound you make with your mouth, so generally stuff like laughed or giggled is in the second category. Furthermore, if you're breaking up two complete sentences it's "Hi," she said. "This is it." not "Hi," she said, "this is it." or "Hi," she said "this is it." And if you're breaking up a sentence in the middle, it's "Hi. This," she said, "is it." The same punctuation and capitalization rules apply to thoughts, except you don't use quotation marks or any other ones with thoughts.

Write out numbers with letters.

There's nothing inherently interesting about opening with a quiz, and any characterization you put in there would've worked better being shown in the actual story.

You wouldn't capitalize animal or mouse or dragon, so you shouldn't capitalize words like pokemon or pikachu or charizard. The only time you should capitalize it is if you're using it as the pokemon's name, ie, Ash's pikachu is called Pikachu. This is because you only capitalize when it's a proper noun, which are the names of places or things. Similar reasoning should be applied to any other words you're thinking of capitalizing, like telephone or trainer. Or professor.

Semicolons should only ever be used when connecting two complete sentences and even then almost never.

Repeating the entire opening of the game is absurdly boring.

 **A:** If you want to point out my mistakes, you don't have to be rude about it. Just saying.

I have became a better writer over time, and I still do make a few mistakes, but I'm still learning. At least I don't use the wrong "their/there/they're" or "your/you're". At least I capitalize the "I" unlike some people. I understand if the grammar there was bothering you, but I'm asking you to not focus on just that, but the content of the fic. That is what I'm trying to improve as well.

With the Pokémon names, I always had capitalized them and the moves to make it closer to the games.

To be honest, the beginning of this fic will start of similar to the games, but it will branch off differently soon. I do appreciate your review, because it made me look twice before publishing. I'm sure there may be a few mistakes that still have to be fixed.

If you read my 2012/2013 fics, you'll see just how bad I was back then.

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT! YAY!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 4!**


End file.
